She's Just Like Me&That's Worring!
by Foreversuperwholocked7437
Summary: "She's just like you"... "I Know...That worries me..." Tayla's too much like Sherlock and Shakira's too much like...HIM!


Hey all, this one is one me and my mate Shania thought, the names were originally, Tasha(Me)&Shania but I desided to change that!

Enjoy xx

* * *

Tayla and Shakira were playing in the living room;

AHHHH IMA GET YOU!' Shakira ran after Tayla  
ahh, no" Tayla giggles as she runs over to Sherlock who picks her up  
" Why do you have to make so much noise?" He asks  
"Hey Sherlock, Erm..." Shakira has a funny turn and runs away  
John, sighing walks over to sit next to her  
"Hey John" Shakira whimpers as she tucks knees into chest and hides tears  
"Hey bubs, what's wrong? Did Sherlock upset you? Again?"  
"Nah he didn't" she hides face again  
John pulls her in for a hug, just as little Tayla walks up to them  
'Daddy, is Shakira okay?'  
'Yes bubs now go and wind up your father'  
but he's boring' Tayla whines  
' Well, go play your violin then'  
'Okay :) Tayla beams her cheesy grin and just she goes to walk away, she gives her dad and Shakira a kiss on the head.  
"Aw I love u Tayla!" Shakira grabs Tayla in for a hug  
"hehe I lthove you too" She responds embarrassed by her lisp, and begins to play Auld Lang Syne.

John, collects himself and walks over to Sherlock "' You know she's more like you then you give her credit for' motioning to the dark haired girl smiling proud fully at her song.  
Sherlock sighs" yeah and that worries me, just as much as Shakira's uncle"  
John smiled at Sherlock "It's okay, she isn't going to turn out like that Sherlock, Jesus she's only eight, just as long as we raise them, and care for them, they will do great.  
Sherlock turned to face John "but... she's moriarty's niece"  
"look... John points at Tayla teaching Shakira the violin,  
"There's no way they will go sour, cos I won't let it, and by the looks of things neither will Tayla

All of a sudden Tayla squeals happily 'Daddies look hehe ahh' she grabs Sherlocks hand and pulls him to where Shakira's sitting  
"I can play the violin!" she beams as she starts playing a tune  
John leans down to Sherlock and whispers 'see what did I tell you'  
John then picks her up and places her upon his knee,  
'well done hunny that brilliant, can I ask you a question?'  
"Thank u John, and yes, you may" She says smiling  
"What do you want to be when your older?, See I want to know so I can start making plans for you as I have for Tayla" he motions to the little girls, with her head in a jam jar  
Sherlock chuckles and booms "and you said she takes after me"  
"I think I wanna be a violinist"  
"Very nice, I think we can do that"  
"Thank you John,... shouldn't we help Tayla get her head out the jam jar?" She laughs pointing to the jar stuck upon Tayla's head.

John laughs and walks into kitchen for a towel  
"Get butter!" Shakira shouts walking over to u and holds the jar.  
"alright!"  
Sherlock who emerges from his mind palace sighs when he finds the source of all the shouting "oh for goodness sake," and pulls off the jar  
wow finally!  
"owy Pap, that hurt" Tayla whined just as John walks in  
"what happened?!"  
Shakira looks at John then Tayla and a half grin appears across her face for a split second before turning into tears and she walks upstairs without a sound.  
Sherlock then shouts "where you going?!"  
" Sherlock! Be nice, remember" John picks Tayla up "their only young"

"Shakira? Hun come we come in?"  
Tayla knocks very loudly "sh*hiccup*hakira*hiccup*"  
"YES!"  
Me: :'sh*hiccup*hakira?"  
John holds out a hand to stop her "hold in a min, Tay, she's playing. You wouldn't like it if she interrupted your song would you?", Tayla does nothing but sniffle.  
Just then Shakira misses a note and throws violin.  
Then, the little black hair girl gets up realises her best friend is upset and storms angrily out of the room.  
John, sighs before heading to the door, "we'd better go and sort this out"  
Tayla, full of unknown anger and forgetting about her lisp storms down the stairs,  
"THHERLOCK! IT'S ALL YOUR THAULT, WHY DOES U HAVE ALWAY HAVE TO RUIN EVETYTHING? I AM REALLY STURPISED ANYONE LOVES YOU! BECAUSE I DO NOT!"  
Sherlock was completely wordless "tay-"  
"NO GO AWAY" she cries running out of the flat into London streets.  
John only just seeing Tayla run out the flat  
"ugh really again?, Shakira? will u be fine waiting here for a minute?"  
"No, I'll go get Tay, you stay with sherlock" she calls mostly already out the door.  
"oh, please be safe" He sighs as the front door slams shut.

Sherlock noting something's wrong walks over to John  
"what's wrong?"  
"its just we could handle her when she were a baby but now..  
Sherlock chuckled "John Watson being beaten by a seven year old!""  
"Shocking isn't it, why do you think I don't take them to school anymore?"  
Sherlock pulls him in for a hug "ha-ha I'm sorry but that magnesium experiment was brilliant"  
"Not the point! yes their smart and clever and all but it's just their anger it worries me"

* * *

Hey, so i wanted to tell ya'll there is more and there will be more if i have time to get it all up and if any of you want to read it that'll be awesome xx  
Reviews are welcome as always!3 Thanks3


End file.
